


The People You Meet on Public Transport

by SneakySomethingSinister



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: (?), F/F, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Makoto is only mentioned, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Public Transportation, Rating May Change, can also be read as non-despair, for now, general annoyance to lovers, i said i wouldnt write any more fics, lighthearted argument, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySomethingSinister/pseuds/SneakySomethingSinister
Summary: Touko meets Komaru on the way to Hope's Peak. After an annoying conversation, Touko thinks she may have made friends with the cute girl from the train who had bad taste in literature.my second fic like ever lmao
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 32





	The People You Meet on Public Transport

**Author's Note:**

> To preface:
> 
> -lmao i dont write fics ever, i just felt like i needed more of these gays in my life even if im not super into DR atm.  
> -Komaru's backstory an basic info has like so many holes in it so for this fic i'm referencing from that one art book that says shes a year under Makoto. She's in her first year and Touko's in her second. Also it's been a while since i've engaged in DR content so my adherence to canon may be uhhh loose lmao. Hope yall like anyways!

The artificial light was harsh on Touko’s eyes. Because of this, she spent a significant amount of her trip staring down at her worn shoes. The hum and flicker of the fluorescent bulbs were disgustingly familiar— too similar to a hospital. Were it not for the bodies suffocating her in her seat, she imagined the subway car would smell of sour isopropyl alcohol and latex. Gripping the handles of her tote, she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, the clack of metal heels against metal flooring shook her ears. It sounded like the snap of a rubber glove against skin. She pulled her belongings tight to her chest. Her fingers turned white from her grip on the laptop within her bag. With a breathy sigh, she slumped back into her seat. The cold plastic against her back was soothing, if not a bit uncomfortable on her spine. 

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat. She was just going to school, nowhere else. She was safe. 

“Excuse me?” 

Touko sucked in a sharp breath; her eyes darted in front of her. A girl, who looked about her age but with brighter and healthier features, pushed herself through the crowd of people as she approached the young writer. Touko internally scoffed at the sight of someone being so blatantly inconsiderate of social etiquette, but stared at the girl with interest nonetheless. 

Seconds passed.

“Umm… E-Excuse me?” The girl stepped closer, now centimeters away from Touko’s personal bubble, of which the stranger had clearly no consideration for. Her shiny shoes practically touched the other’s.

Touko’s head shook in response to being stolen back into reality. Adjusting her thin-rimmed glasses, she married her gaze with the other’s. Touko’s however, was laced with frustration. “What? What do you want, huh?” She barked.

The stranger jumped at the outburst. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, are you busy? I was just going to ask about- hey, wait. You look familiar… Do I know you?” Despite just having been yelled at, her tone gradually became comfortable. Clearly, Touko’s conversation avoidance strategy had not had its desired effect. The other girl stood just as perky as she had before. Her school uniform faintly glowed underneath the electric lighting.

The young writer slammed her bag against her lap. She ignored the pain of the laptop hitting her like a brick and leaned forward accusingly. “What… Do you think you know me be-because you were at the farm recently? ‘You think I’m an ugly p..pig or something! Jeez…” She huffed and turned her head away. Her eyes were the only things still focused intently on the brunette in front of her.

“No! Oh my gosh, nothing like that, uh.. ‘Miss’! I just… I feel like I’ve seen you before. It could just be me though, I’m sorry!” Even when apologizing, her eyes still sparkled and her tone bubbled. She had such pleasant features, and she carried herself so confidently even when embarrassed. Touko was disturbed, to say the least. 

Her head whipped around. “‘Miss?’ God, how old do you think I am? If you don’t think I’m a pig, then it has to be ‘hag’ you’re thinking of. I’m only in High School, jerk!” 

The stranger let out a huff, “No, I- uhg! I’m sorry, I guess I was wrong. I’ll just- Wait. High School? Me too! Same with my brother, but he’s at a different school. He’s a year older and goes to-” Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned closer to Touko’s face, “- Hope’s Peak Academy! Isn’t that so cool! I’m so proud of him!” 

Touko perked up at that. Hope’s Peak? I wonder if I know him…? No, I can’t. I don’t have many friendships at Hope’s Peak to begin with, let alone one with a stranger’s brother of all people. 

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “Yeah, I-I guess so, but-” She was cut off.

“Oh my gosh, I never even asked you your name! I’m Komaru Naegi! You?”

“My name? Why would I gi...give you my name when you haven’t even told me why you came over...over here in the f-first place… God, you...you’re so nosy!”She bit back. Then, she processed what the other had fully said. She contemplated the girl, Komaru’s name. Wait… Naegi? She did know this girl’s brother, if she’s correct in her assumption. She pursed her lips and let the silence linger.

Soon, however, it was broken. “Oh! I hadn’t even noticed I was still standing! This car is really crowded, and I can’t find any more space on the other ones, but I saw you were alone so… Is it okay if I sit here?” Her head nodded expectantly in the direction of the empty plastic seat next to the purple-haired girl. 

“Why would I let you sit next to me? All you’ve done so far is invade my personal space and tell me things about yourself I didn’t ask to hear. It would b-be okay if you left me alone, thank you.” 

“Plea-a-ase? I’m just on my way to school, it’ll only be a little bit longer! Please?”

Touko sighed. She had been unable to shake this girl before, it was unlikely she could succeed with this request. “Fine, only because I’m on my way to- to school as well. But if you’re go- going to sit, then you have to be quiet for once in your life. I need to d… do work.” She slid her laptop from her bag and made a show of pressing the power button. She opened her current project- a revision of the most recent chapter of her upcoming book- and started furiously writing about nothing. The signals she sent, however, fell on deaf ears. 

“Wow! You type really fast! Are you late for an assignment or something? That always happens to me but I make sure to-” Komaru was cut off by a sharp inhale from the other.

“No, oh my- I’m a writer. I’m good at writing shit, okay?”

“Like... in school? Do you get good notes on papers? Because if you do I could really use some help with like, grammar ‘nd stuff…” 

Touko practically screamed. Her laptop snapped shut, ruffling her skirt with the burst of air. “NO! Like a real writer; someone who writes books. Someone who’s time is important and can’t be wasted by annoying girls who don’t know the definition of privacy!” She seethed, unaware of the information she let out about herself. 

Komaru’s eyes lit up. “Woah! That’s so cool! Published and everything? Y’know I actually really enjoy reading, but I’m more of a manga girl myself, I just love the drama so much! Oh, but I do read novels still! I think the romance ones are so good, I wanna be just like the girls in those stories! Living a fantasy romance like the ones I read about is like, my dream! Even if it’s not realistic... ” She trailed off.

She turned her nose at Komaru’s statement. “Huh, you read that garbage and still like novels? Real literature?” She huffed, “Frankly, I’m s...surprised.”

The brunette raised a hand to her face in surprise. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. “Huh? What do you have against manga! It’s like, amazing! From the art, to the action, to the drama, to the characters, to the… the… everything! The medium itself was practically made for me!”

Touko let out a sigh; her fingers were practically fused to her temples with how hard she pressed them. “Eugh, It's pages and pages of nothing! T-The dialogue is so contrived and only exists to spoon-feed the r-readers the plot. With real literature, like my nov...books, you have to actually think about what you’re writing without pretty pic-pictures to distract the readers from your mistakes! Plus, the plots are always so s-s-stupid!” She looked down and noticed a pin that Komaru had on her bag. It was of a manga series, popular with teenage girls her age: The Bomb Inside Her. “Oh my g-god. How pathetic can you g-get before I burst an artery…”

“H-Hey! That’s harsh! Plus, I said I don’t just read manga. I read ‘real literature’ like you!”

“Oh? Like what.” Touko didn’t care if her eletism was showing. She felt one hundred percent correct in this situation, and this girl completely disrespected the sacred art of creative writing.

Komaru puffed her chest and crossed her arms, a triumphant look painted her face. “I’ll tell you! So Lingers the Ocean! It’s popular with mostly older women, but I like it! I bet you wouldn’t have expected that, Miss ‘Everyone’s an Idiot Except for Me’!” She gave the other girl a playful poke on the shoulder. She jerked in response, but recovered quickly.

Touko’s breath hitched for a moment, not only because of the unexpected touch, but because of the answer Komaru provided. She said nothing in response to Komaru. She didn’t expect for her to have a genuine answer, let alone her answer being Touko’s most popular title. Sure, she wrote it when she was younger, but it was still her hard work. Having heard someone so genuinely state her book was good as if it were the most obvious thing in the world… It was comforting. She felt her ego inflate ever-so-slightly.

The train car pulled up to the next stop- Touko’s stop. It slowed to a halt, and the doors opened with a hiss and a groan. A sea of crowded people funneled out of the cars, and Touko stood up quickly so as to not get stuck in the mob. Komaru jumped at the sudden movement, and glanced around the car with wide eyes. She hadn’t noticed the car stopping. 

Touko took a step forward into the crowd, but before allowing herself to be consumed by it, turned towards the other girl. 

“O-oh, by the way. My name is T-Touko Fukawa”

Komaru’s face flushed red. She perked up, and her voice shook. “Ah! N-nice to meet you! I’ll… see you around?”

“Uhm … maybe.” Touko’s gaze shifted to the side before she walked off. Her purple hair disappeared into the mess of commuters.


End file.
